Chuctk Norris
So today I was reliving some of my childhood memories on YouTube, watching some old commercials from the 90s/2000s that I remember. And I was reminded of the good old Toon Disney days! I had been watching Toon Disney since I was a toddler in the 90s! It changed a bit through the years...changing logos and adding Jetix later on. But I always loved watching the channel, until early 2009 when they changed it to Disney XD. I hated that they changed it. So much. Here on this page I just want to write my good and bad memories of each of these 3 channels. #iamasuperstar (talk) 05:46, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Toon Disney One of my favorite channels I grew up with. My earliest memories of it was in the 90s. I may still have it somewhere, my parents recorded a VHS tape from the channel of a marathon of "Sonic The Hedgehog." Later on it was a marathon of the good old, "House of Mouse!" Treasured that VHS for a long time. Later on as I got older, I still enjoyed that they played a LOT of my favorite Disney cartoons. Some of which being "Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers", "Talespin," "Timon & Pumbaa," and even newer cartoons like "Kim Possible" and "Brandy & Mr. Whiskers." Jetix At first, Jetix to me was similar to how I felt when I was even younger. When I was really little, I remember watching a lot of "Playhouse Disney" (what is now called "Disney Junior") and at a certain time Playhouse Disney would turn over to ZOOG Disney, like "Oooh, older kid stuff! Like for middle schoolers or...*gasp* high schoolers!" When I was a kid, stuff for the 'big kids' fascinated me. Like what kind of shows did they have? So I used to think Jetix was like that. As I watched Jetix, I realized it sort of...was geared towards boys. I mean, they played a lot of super hero shows, that I can remember. But I really used to enjoy watching the "Spider-Man" cartoons! And some other Jetix shows. Not going to lie though...for awhile the whole Jetix thing kind of creeped me out. Mostly the name and logo. What the heck is a Jetix? Some kind of...jet? If so, WHY does the logo sort of look like a big X...and a...dog!? Is that a dog? A dog with...one eye!? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? Disney XD Oh no. The dreaded end of 2008/early 2009 commercial. I was in 8th grade. Still enjoying my Toon Disney/Jetix. When...it happened. A commercial saying Toon Disney is going bye-bye, time for a whole new type of programming. Again, which to me still just seemed geared towards boys. I remember watching the "Timon & Pumbaa" Christmas special in December 2008 and trying to treasure it! After all, I will probably never see this on TV again because Lord knows Disney Channel doesn't play things Toon Disney does! There was one silver lining for me though. A show that was going to be on this new Disney XD called "Aaron Stone." Instant crush alert! I thought Aaron, or by his real name, the actor Kelly Blatz was sooo...hot! Damn I got the biggest crush on him. That was the only thing I could think of that would make me like this Disney XD was seeing this Aaron Stone guy on TV. So...my favorite channel Toon Disney/Jetix was no more in early 2009, but my 14 year old self had my eyes glued on Aaron. I loved that show so much, I was so bummed they never released it on DVD and it only went on for 2 Seasons, then it stopped. I remember later on though, another Disney XD original called "I'm In The Band," and I had a crush on Logan Miller the main actor on that show. But I didn't like him the same way I liked Aaron. Interestingly enough, Aaron Stone/Kelly Blatz is John's age! So I liked someone who is John's age before. :) Conclusion Well, there it is. Reliving my memories and typing them out. Me remembering a big change in my life, my favorite channel to another. I have learned to appreciate Disney XD, as they still played some cartoons I liked, like "Phineas and Ferb," but it was never the same as my Toon Disney Jetix. I will always remember them in my heart! Gallery toon-disney-movie-.jpg|Good old 90s Toon Disney and Disney Channel logos. When Toon Disney was new. Good times, good times! jetix.jpeg|The Jetix logo. What is a Jetix, and is that a dog, an X-dog!? With one eye? I may never know. aaron.jpeg|The only silver lining I could think of at the time: Aaron Stone...boy is he a hottie! 14 year old me looooved him! ♥ toon disney 2.jpeg|Shiny Toon Disney logo! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Disney